Ηχοφωταύγεια
Ηχοφωταύγεια Sonoluminescence Είναι ένα Ηχοοπτικό Φαινόμενο. Ετυμολογία Η λέξη " Ηχοφωταύγεια" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη " φωταύγεια". Γενικά Η ηχοφωταύγεια είναι το φαινόμενο της εκπομπής μικρής διάρκειας φωτεινών παλμών από φυσαλίδες που καταρρέουν μέσα σε κάποιο υγρό που διεγείρεται από ήχο. Ιστορία Το φαινόμενο ανακαλύφθηκε στο πανεπιστήμιο της Κολωνίας το 1934, ως αποτέλεσμα εργασιών για την ανάπτυξη του sonar. Οι H. Frenzel και H. Schultes τοποθέτησαν ένα προβολέα (μορφοτροπέα) υπερήχων μέσα κάποια δεξαμενή με υγρό εμφάνισης φωτογραφιών, με την ελπίδα να επιταχύνουν τη διαδικασία εμφάνισης. Αντί αυτού, παρατήρησαν στο φιλμ μικρές κηλίδες, οι οποίες οφείλονταν στην εκπομπή φωτός από τις φυσαλίδες του υγρού, λόγω της διέγερσης από τους υπέρηχους. Το φαινόμενο είναι δύσκολο να αναλυθεί και να εξηγηθεί ακριβώς ακόμη και μέχρι σήμερα. Παρόμοιο πείραμα φαίνεται ότι είχαν διεξαγάγει και οι N. Marinesco και J.J. Trillat το 1933). Το 1989, οι Felipe Gaitan και Lawrence Crum, κατόρθωσαν να αναπαράγουν το πείραμα απομονώνοντας μία μόνο φυσαλίδα, παγιδευμένη σε κάποιο στάσιμο ακουστικό κύμα, παρέχοντας τη δυνατότητα της συστηματικότερης μελέτης του φαινομένου. Η θερμοκρασία στο εσωτερικό της φυσαλίδας έχει βρεθεί ότι είναι εξαιρετικά υψηλή, η οποία μπορεί να λιώσει ακόμη και χάλυβα, περί τους 20.000 kelvins. Ο μηχανισμός του φαινομένου Για την εξήγηση της ηχοφωταύγειας έχουν προταθεί πολλές θεωρίες μέχρι σήμερα: *hotspot, *ακτινοβολία bremsstrahlung, *ακτινοβολία προερχόμενη από συγκρούσεις και εκφορτίσεις corona, *non-classical light, *proton tunneling, *electrodynamic jets, *fractoluminescent jets (μάλλον απορρίπτεται λόγω προσφάτων πειραμάτων), κτλ. Εξωτικές εξηγήσεις Μία εξωτική θεωρία για το φαινόμενο της ηχοφωταύγειας τη συνδέει με την Κενοϊκή Ενέργεια και το Φαινόμενο Casimir, μία διαδικασία παρόμοια με την Ακτινοβολία Hawking που παρατηρείται στις Μαύρες Τρύπες. Βιο-ηχοφωταύγεια (Shrimpoluminescence) Το φαινόμενο της ηχοφωταύγειας παρατηρείται και σε ένα είδος γαρίδας Pistol shrimp (ή snapping shrimp). http://www.nature.com/cgi-taf/DynaPage.taf?file=/nature/journal/v413/n6855/abs/413477a0_fs.html Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * * Βιβλιογραφία *Putterman, S. J. "Sonoluminescence: Sound into Light," Scientific American, Feb. 1995, p.46. (Available Online) *H. Frenzel and H. Schultes, Z. Phys. Chem. B27, 421 (1934) *D. F. Gaitan, L. A. Crum, R. A. Roy, and C. C. Church, J. Acoust. Soc. Am. 91, 3166 (1992) *M. Brenner, S. Hilgenfeldt, and D. Lohse, "Single bubble sonoluminescence", Rev. Mod. Phys., April (2002). *R. P. Taleyarkhan, C. D. West, J. S. Cho, R. T. Lahey, Jr. R. Nigmatulin, and R. C. Block, "Evidence for Nuclear Emissions During Acoustic Cavitation," Science 295, 1868 (2002). (see bubble fusion article for direct link) * "Tiny Bubbles Implode With the Heat of a Star", New York Times article, registration and small fee may be required Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Astronomia *[ ] *[ ] Αγγλική Ιστογραφία * Buzzacchi, Matteo, E. Del Giudice, and G. Preparata, "Sonoluminescence Unveiled?" Quantum Physics, abstract (quant-ph/9804006). Thu, 2 April 1998 [ed. Single Bubble Sonoluminescence (SBSL)phenomenology.] * Discussion of some different theories of sonoluminescence * A how-to guide to setting up a sonoluminescence experiment * Another detailed description of a sonoluminescence experiment * A description of the effect and experiment, with a diagram of the apparatus * An mpg video of the collapsing bubble (934 KB) * Shrimpoluminescence Newer research papers largely rule out the vacuum energy explanation: * quant-ph/9904013 S. Liberati, M. Visser, F. Belgiorno, D. Sciama:Sonoluminescence as a QED vacuum effect * hep-th/9811174 K. A. Milton: Sonoluminescence and the Dynamical Casimir Effect Category: Ηχοοπτικά Φαινόμενα